


talk dirty to me, baby

by hollyster



Series: Theo/Liam [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Theo Raeken, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sub Liam, Verbal Sex, Voyeurism, past season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyster/pseuds/hollyster
Summary: Take an aroused Liam, a Theo out of town, a phone (and a slight breeze of the pack) and this is was happens.





	talk dirty to me, baby

Talk dirty to me, baby - a Thiam OS

+

Liam stroked gently over his hard member, while the water was running down his shivering body. He was horny, obviously. But there was no Theo in the near since Theo was in Los Angeles to help Derek with a new found chimera and Liam had finals the up-coming week. So Liam stayed in Beacon Hills at his family's house with the pack downstairs to entertain and help him with learning.

Right now Liam was standing under the water jet, trying to rid off his boner, which he got when he had seen the moan audio Theo had left him. Of course he could jerk off to that, but it would be embarrassing if his pack hears him. He really tried his best, with naughty pictures in his head and Theo's moan in his ear but it wouldn't work. And it frustrated Liam a lot. He really needed Theo's bum or hands or mouth, he didn't care just please release. After some more strokes he groaned frustrated, switching off the shower and getting out, still with a hard boner. He dried himself and hair and tried to sneak back into his room, covering his bulge but Brett had caught him.

"Ohhh, is little Liam a bit flustered?" he tormented, smirking and Luke blushed, "Liam isn't small. I'm not flustered that's just my normal size." Brett huffed, "Sure, it is. Are you gonna watch porn now and jerk off to it?" Liam gasped, "You think I'd do that when I have a hot sexy boyfriend? No. I'll call him and we'll have a hot and messy call." This answered sounded very cocky and bitchy. Brett shrugged with his shoulders while smirking, "Well, I leave you to it, just wanted to drop off your lacrosse gear." Then he left downstairs and out of the front door.

Liam entered his room and locked the door, making sure that nobody would walk into his room and things would get awkward. Then put the curtains down and laid down onto his bed, reaching for his phone to send his boyfriend a picture of 'Liam'.

*picture attached* up 4 sth new?

Just seconds later he got an answer in the form of a call. Quickly he answered, panting in the phone while he stroked over his chest.

"Little Wolf? What's up?"

"My d*ck." Liam said softly in the phone, stroking over his hipbone.

Theo laughed nervously, "Oh..ok. So, dirty-talk?"

"Yes, please, T...I'm horny and I need your voice and moan and commands."

Theo growled slightly, "Alright. What are you wearing right now?"

"Nothing. I just got out the shower." Liam murmured aroused.

Theo nodded, laying in his bed as well," Huh-hu. And what are you doing now?"

"I'm stroking my chest, hipbones and belly...daddy, Am I doing the right things?" Liam asked his boyfriend with a shivering voice.

The chimera was now also naked, stroking his nipples," Mhhmm, but you can do it better! Make daddy proud and stroke over your over-sensitive nipples. I want you to touch and punch your nipples, pull on the piercings and let me hear your pleasure. You know I love your sensitive nipples, little wolf."

Liam obeyed. He let his fingers ghost over his right nipple, circling around it and pulling on the piercing. It was such a pleasure for Liam since he had very sensitive nerves there and he could manage to get an orgasm just from taking care of his nipples. "I'm doing it right now..ugh...a-and it feels so so so good, thank you daddy." then he moaned deeply, causing Theo to hiss a bit.

"Such a good boy for me, only for me, am i right Liam?"

Liam panted already close to the edge," Yes...ugh. O-o-only fo-or you, darling. Can i cum?"

Theo froze dead. "NO! You can not come without my permission, got it!" Liam whimpered, trying to hold it back but he failed and came. Just by stroking his nipples. Of course Theo knew how his boyfriend sounded, when he cums and so he knew that Liam just had disobeyed him. Anger filled him, already having an idea for the punishment.

"Tz-tz. Bad boy...coming without my permission. Daddy is very disappointed," he said coldly and Liam whimpered ashamed. He made his daddy mad and he was disappointed of himself. "I'm so sorry, Sir. Gimme my punishment. I deserve it and I'll do anything to make you proud of me again. I'm waiting for your command since my cock is hard again."

Theo could clearly hear the guilt in Liam's raspy voice. "Are you crying, baby?" Liam hadn't noticed the tears 'til now, so he sobbed in the phone, "Yes, I'm crying because I disappointed you and as your baby boy I'm supposed to make you proud but instead I'm just failing you. C'mon, daddy, gimme my punishment."

"You are so right, little wolf. Bad boys deserve the torture...are you in your room?"

"Yes, sir." he was still sobbing.

"Stop crying, you are a big boy."

"Ok, sir." the sobbing went down.

"In your drawer next to your bed, there is a egg-shaped blue thing, do you see it?"

Liam searched for it and found it soon. "Yes, I did. It looks beautiful...what can I do with it to pleasure you?"

Theo chuckled, "Well, since you called me for pleasuring your sweet cock, i'll help you. Stroke over the tip, then over the base and in the end your balls, also start pumping and tickling your balls. They are so lovely, they fit so perfectly in my hands, remember?"

Liam obeyed his boyfriend's commands, panting and gasping. "I can't really hear you, be louder, be more free, don't care about your pack, be loud for me, baby boy." So Liam gasped and panted louder, he even added some whining. Theo felt the goosebumps forming on his tensed body, all his nerves were wound up to a high pitch and his hands shivered when he embraced his member.

"Good, baby. Now take the egg-thing, tap the bottom and hold it against your tip," Theo smirking, already knowing what's coming next. A loud scream reached his ear and after that some more quiet cries and loud moans and pants.

The egg-thing was a vibrator which also sends small electro shocks with time. "OHHH GOOODDD, DADDY. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU...i love you so much," Liam rambled, loud and relieved screaming while he came.

"Tell your daddy what's now going on at yours? Send me a picture!" and so Liam quickly opened the camera app and snapped a pic for his boyfriend.

For a minute he heard panting and moaning and then the final scream, which showed Liam that Theo had also reached his high.

"God, you look so perfect laying there with your sperm all over your chest and face," Theo complimented Liam, "Well, now you made it up for your fault earlier, baby, Daddy is very proud of you and I can't wait to enter your room tomorrow so I can tie you up and sex your brain. Baby, I love you so fricking much."

Liam smiled, "Thank you for this, I really needed it, I love you."

And then the call ended and both were exhausted but happy.

+

Special:

When Liam was done with showering pt.2 he went downstairs in the dinner room where his pack was. Like Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Nolan, Malia, Mason with Corey and even Brett. All of them were smirking at him and Liam raised his eyebrow, questionably.

"What?"

"OHHH GOOODDD, DADDY. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU...i love you so much," Stiles copied Liam and Brett added," Tell your daddy what's now going on at yours? Send me a picture!", causing the beta to blush and bury his face in his hands.

"Oh no, please not," he whined but Scott nodded his head, pitiful. "I'm so sorry to tell you that you had your phone still in the Bluetooth-audio for the house-station so we all had to listen to your conversation...we are so sorry."

+

Oh well sh*t happens ;)

love ~J


End file.
